


come and chase me (it’s so tasty).

by 1roomdisco



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Fluff and Crack, except for JB because of the prompt lol, girl JR is a tsundere exactly JB's type, might continue this universe if y'all liek, migrated fic from the other site, the girls are thirsty and shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: all jaebum wanted to do was making a greater use of his one year free membership at 'GOT SEVEN' gym, a.k.a the most expensive and renowned gym in seoul. he's bombarded by a group of six girls who (kinda) fawn over his hotness instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written back in april 2015, a prompt fill for [[JB/All][Genderswitch, verbal body worship, girls being thirsty with no shame]](http://got7meme.livejournal.com/1725.html?thread=114365#t114365) @got7meme livejournal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaebum only comes to the infamous ‘GOT SEVEN’ gym because he gets a one year free membership from a very friendly, big name actor who was pleased with jaebum’s professionalism when they filmed a drama together.  
  
nah. scratch that. jaebum has been in the industry for a couple of months. there are lots of perks of being a cameraman for a cable TV station. either he gets to have fancy meals at the end of the filming period or exchanging numbers with those celebrities’ stylists who kinda look like celebrities themselves or this, a freebie at the most expensive and renowned gym in seoul because he-who-shall-not-be-named was so thankful jaebum had lent him his windbreaker.  
  
(it’s worth getting sick for three days after that, really.)  
  
there’s a humble gym in jaebum’s headquarter, but why not making the best use of the one year free membership at ‘GOT SEVEN’? jaebum isn’t interested to become a member here, not that he can afford it with his paycheck, and to be quite honest he’s loving the sight. he didn’t know when did he start to look for sophisticated women instead of the typical girls he could pick up anywhere, but maybe it’s got something to do with long working hours with actresses. they fucking  _glow,_ you know? it’s quite hard to get back to reality after being blinded by their glowing beauties.  
  
it’s jaebum’s second month visiting ‘GOT SEVEN’ gym. he goes there whenever he feels like shutting off the world for a few hours, meaning on random days, never at night, and alone.  
  
he checks his reflection on the glass panel door, i need a haircut, he thinks, and manages to bump into a burgundy-haired girl who drops her bottle of detox water filled with colorful lemon, strawberry, and wudyacallit fancy vegetables.  
  
“sorry, sorry.” jaebum kneels to pick up the bottle, glancing at her smooth legs and expensive training shoes—she’s probably here for the ever popular zumba dance class—and blinks like an idiot when he sees her face.  
  
her  _ethereal,_  why-is-she-not-on-TV face. sparkly eyes, tall nose, pink lips that aren’t glossed and such tiny, pocketful body.  
  
“um.” jaebum is rendered speechless—not that he’s got a hobby to flirt with every super hot girl he meets in the first place, you get the point—still holding the girl’s bottle, still staring.  
  
“thanks?” she says, quietly like she’s unsure.  
  
“oh,” jaebum clears his throat, taking his eyes off of her face. “oh, yeah. no problem. going in?” he asks as he hands back the bottle, noticing the girl’s manicured, dainty fingers.  
  
the girl nods, and it’s jaebum’s cue to open the glass panel door for her.  
  
her another ‘thanks’ is mumbled, then she proceeds to the women’s locker room.  
  
jaebum tells his heart to stop overreacting.  
  
  
  


♣

  
  
  
  
“oh god, oh my god, he’s here, he’s here!” jaebum wonders if she’s aware that the gym is not exactly soundproof because he can hear her breathing  _hard_  from across the room. “mark-unnie! come here quick, that’s the hot guy i told you last week!”  
  
jaebum is great at minding his own business. after his concentration is interrupted by the excited squealing, he keeps up with his pace again on the treadmill. the timer ticks to 9:43 from its designated fifteen minutes.  
  
hurried footsteps are approaching. several pair of legs, from the sound of it.  
  
followed by, “jaebum-oppaaaaa! hiiiiiii~”  
  
jaebum turns his head to his right side, and a shock of bob blonde hair is greeting him.  
  
“hey, you.” jaebum searches for a name to match the baby face. “um, bambam, right?” he frowns because there’s the ethereal girl behind bambam and a plain looking, black haired girl clutching at ethereal girl’s arm. wait.  _wait._  was it bambam who screamed about the hot guy she told mark-unnie last week?  
  
does it make jaebum ‘the hot guy’ then?  
  
“that’s right!” bambam perks up at the mere mention of her name coming from jaebum’s lips. jaebum remembers she did seem to laugh  _a lot_  at whatever he said... hm... when was the first time they met again? it’s impossible to forget bambam anyway, not with her accented korean and her natural aegyo. she couldn’t figure out how to operate the very same treadmill the first time they met, and jaebum had helped her.  
  
and bambam had followed him around the gym after that.  
  
“jaebum-oppa, meet my friends,” bambam suddenly says, not minding jaebum’s warming up routine. “this is mark-unnie,” she points to the ethereal looking girl, whose answering smile is suddenly shy when jaebum grins at her. “that’s youngjae-unnie, they’ve been  _dying_  to meet you!”  
  
“yah!” the plain looking girl named youngjae has a clear, crisp yell. she blushes easily, too.  
  
“nice to meet you all,” jaebum says, probably trying to be cool a little bit, and somehow bambam’s laugh is devilish like she knows something jaebum doesn’t.  
  
“call jackson and jinyoung-unnie, quick!” bambam hisses to youngjae. “yugyeommie is on her way.”  
  
youngjae fumbles with her pink phone and mark is getting on jaebum’s nerves because she’s  _openly staring._  jaebum is wearing a [white tank top](https://40.media.tumblr.com/55d6f2e6cae0a8925d9454bbe16441a7/tumblr_nm7r2k4S2K1rlprwvo1_540.jpg) and black, adidas shorts. his hair needs a cut, the tips of his sweaty bangs are getting in his eyes. his running shoes are dirty, his socks are two days old. of course jaebum is self-conscious.  
  
“for once i have to agree with you bambam-ah,” mark says, her voice is melodious, which is not a surprise at all. “he’s really hot. look at his guns.”  
  
jaebum damn nearly breaks his neck because he misses a beat. he needs to grip the treadmill’s handle in order to keep himself upright.  
  
“i knooowwwww, unnie.” bambam giggles, proud. “i don’t even know why i told you all about him! should’ve kept him as my own dirty little secret...”  
  
“um.” jaebum smartly blurts out.  
  
“say, oppa,” bambam crosses her arms and jaebum is horrified if his assumption is true (is she pushing up her small boobs to look bigger or something?!)—“do you prefer older girls or younger girls?”  
  
“i—”  
  
“yah, bambam-ah, don’t be rude!” youngjae is, more or less, saving jaebum from humiliation of falling from a running treadmill. she glances up at jaebum and then fans herself, heaving, whispering loudly,  _“how can he be so handsome oh my god.”_  
  
bambam rolls her eyes.  
  
“oppa, older girls or younger girls?” she goes back to ask jaebum the ridiculous question with more urgency this time, and jaebum feels like he’s trapped no matter what his answer is.  
  
“bambam-ah!” a new, nasal voice is booming throughout the gym. which is eerily empty but for the four—no, five—of them.  
  
huh.  
  
“yugyeommie!” bambam flails her skinny arms to a very tall, plump girl with a tomboy haircut. this yugyeom girl has chubby cheeks and honey thighs. jaebum knows it’s time to add in more speed to the treadmill.  
  
“ooooohh, ‘jaebum-oppa’?” yugyeom high fives bambam and she presses her cheek to mark’s before she lifts up youngjae for a hug. “yah, bambam-ah,” suddenly, she’s clapping her hands, like she’s appreciating something. or someone. because jaebum can feel four pairs of eyes on his body as she continues, “yaaah, look at jaebum-oppa’s proportion. wide shoulders, trim waist, strong legs. his legs are kinda short, though, but it’s fine. still, bambam-ah, congratulations!”  
  
“why are you congratulating her?” mark pouts and it’s totally jaebum’s fault for nearly killing himself because he happens to look at her. “jaebum-oppa is not solely hers.”  
  
“why did you call him ‘oppa’, mark- _unnie?”_  bambam scoffs. “he might not like older girls!”  
  
mark narrows her eyes. bambam does so, too. yugyeom is a pacifist, as it turns out, because she slides her giant body in between her friends, while youngjae is worrying her bottom lip on the sideline.  
  
“girls, jackson is here, stop fighting!”  
  
“must you announce your not so majestic arrival every time you enter a room, jackson-ah?”  
  
“as long as it’s not a crime, then yeah,  _duh._ ”  
  
“it’s annoying and you know that.”  
  
“jinyoungie, you’re just jealous you don’t have a concept for yourself. you’re just forever the second prettiest no thanks to mark-unnie.”  
  
jaebum has a pretty good 20:20 vision, and if his unfocused eyes aren’t tricking him, the taller girl of the two newcomers is flashing a look of hurt that disappears as soon as jaebum blinks.  
  
“whatever, jackson-ah.” she snaps, tucking a strand of silky black hair behind one cute dumbo ear. she’s pretty. absolutely jaebum’s type. he’s always been weak for the passive-aggressive (what’s the japanese otaku term? tsundsomething) girl like this one, jinyoung, is it?  
  
“yo,” the other girl does some difficult hip hop gesture to the rest of the present girls, “where is this hot dude you’re moaning about all week, bambam-ah?”  
  
“who else has penis but him, dumbass.” jaebum’s girl snaps again, and wow, what a cute satoori she has! she locks eyes with jaebum, and jaebum is a fool because his grin is way too obvious, and she makes an unimpressed face, looking away.  
  
the hip hop girl, jackson, shoulders her way through her friends to stand next to jaebum. she’s eyeing jaebum from head to toe, and snorts unladylike.  
  
_“this is_  hot?” she shakes her dark chestnut brown head. “my fencing sunbae is hotter.”  
  
bambam does a mehrong, “at least jaebum-oppa is available!”  
  
that seems to strike a nerve. jackson lunges to tackle bambam and soon they’re involved in a tickle fight. jaebum gapes, closes his mouth, and is about to stop the treadmill to break them when jinyoung slithers to the treadmill next to him smoothly.  
  
“don’t bother.” she says, giving jaebum the -nth once-over of the day. coming from jinyoung, jaebum feels flattered all of a sudden. he wouldn’t say he’s the most handsome man in south korea. he’s okay, a bit tall with wide shoulders and small eyes and to-die-for cheekbones. well. at least that’s what his last ex-girlfriend always bragged to her friends, anyway. one of them seemed to agree, because she got him drunk and he woke up next to her on a shitty motel somewhere.  
  
ahem.  
  
“jinyoung, right?” jaebum gathers the last ounce of his sanity, hoping for a decent conversation. “i’m jaebum.”  
  
“yeah, i know.” jinyoung starts running, hair still loose, the tip of her left (reddened!) ear still visible.  
  
good.  
  
“sorry about my girlfriends,” jinyoung says to the windows overlooking gangnam’s bustling street, “two-thirds of them are still virgins.”  
  
“i see.” jaebum doesn’t even bother to hide his smirk. if he plays his game right, he’ll get jinyoung’s number later.  
  
“i know that smirk.” jinyoung clicks her tongue. “you’re going to ask if i’m one of the two-thirds, aren’t you?”  
  
“me?” jaebum chuckles, hopefully coolly. “i wasn’t going to say anything.”  
  
“ewww, it’s so not fair!” bambam emerges from her fight with jackson to slap jinyoung’s bubble butt. “unnie, stop flirting with my jaebum-oppa!”  
  
jinyoung’s glare is telling jaebum that that wasn’t the first time bambam abusing her bubble butt (jaebum might or might not be whimpering).  
  
“you didn’t claim him last week,” jinyoung’s tone is low and dangerous. “calm down.”  
  
“at least let me take tons of selca with jaebum-oppa,” bambam huffs. she tugs at the hem of jaebum’s sweaty white tank top. “oppa, are you done?”  
  
“uh. um. three more minutes.”  
  
“fine, i’ll wait.” she plops down at the shoulder press bench. the other girls follow suit, only jackson and yugyeom are taking the treadmills next to jinyoung’s. “do you have line or kakaotalk, jaebum-oppa? how about facebook? instagram? twitter? add me, bambam bhuwakul.”  
  
“he’s not exactly holding his phone, bambam-ah,” youngjae gently reminds the energetic girl.  
  
“it’s okay,” jaebum was raised to be a polite man, because his father said  _manners maketh a man_  and he believes in that sentence. “my social media accounts are all under ‘def-soul’, just search it.”  
  
he hears keypads are being pressed busily, and then he hears youngjae’s sharp intake of breath, bambam’s shameless moaning, and mark’s quiet appreciation for... well, maybe his instagram? he does post quite a number of worthy selca there.  
  
“what’s happening? why are you all looking starstruck?” jackson practically jumps off the treadmill with no apparent hard work. yugyeom is more graceful as she leaps to join her girlfriends. jinyoung set a five minute timer and it’s coming to an end, so she can follow suit right after.  
  
“hot damn,” jackson mutters, but still loud and full of emotion, “is he really the same guy in his instagram? i can’t believe it.”  
  
the timer on jaebum’s treadmill chooses that moment to stop, and when jaebum turns around he’s coming face to face to six different cute girls with a similar predatory gleam on their eyes.  
  
(not that jaebum is complaining.)  
  
  


 

 

 

 


End file.
